Pandora Graham
"Where I come from, family's defined as those who don't screw you over a paycheck. Blood makes no difference. If you can trust them with your life, and know that they'll be there come whatever hell rains down, then they're your family." Appearance Pandy is a perfect mix of her dark skinned mother and her lighter skinned father. She takes after her Spanish mother in terms of coloring of dark hair but with the slight wavy curls and light highlights of her father, as well as her fathers piercing dark gray eyes. She's tall and lean – as most everyone is in this time of lack of food and much exercising seem to be – but even now she hasn't managed to get rid of all of the curves her mother's side of the family gave her. She isn't nearly as busty or round as some women, but the curves definitely haven't disappeared. Other then that the woman is mostly dusty and dirty and more often then not hard to distinguish feature or coloring wise. She tried to keep from being totally dirty and disgusting, but since so far she hasn't come across any vehicles that have enough gas in them to keep her going, and she isn't some nature progeny who knows everything there is to know about wilderness and places to look, she has to rely on what she has, which is her feet. Clothing Pandy is wearing a pair of tight brown-green cargo like pants with a wide brown belt around her waist. On her feet are a pair of calf high boots without any heel on them, they also are a dirty brown color. To cover her chest and waist, she wears a very low cut red tank top that shows off the top of her black bra and top of her chest when she isn't wearing her jacket. Over that is a brown leather jacket and on her hands are black and red fingerless gloves. Her entire ensemble is mostly devoid of any color that isn't dirty brown as she hasn't had much time to clean her clothes and she feels that the less prissy she is about it all, the more likely she is to survive. The one thing that really sets Pandy apart from the rest of the people out there, is the gunslinger like belt that sits around her waist and hangs from her hips, much like the gunslinger belts of old - which happens to be what her parents asked it to look like - only with a slightly steampunk like look. Instead of pockets for storing things though, there are slots for the dozens of throwing knives the girl had been collecting since she was a child, as well as the holsters that clip on for bigger knives. ZXxnL0x.jpg|Pandora JRfeHiJ.jpg|The belt, only instead of the compartments, there are slots. PwAd5Mz.jpg|The slots look like this except they're the same color as the rest of the belt. pGvDisB.jpg|This is the "one piece" she keeps searching out, though she's pretty sure she wont find it she refuses to give up. OcLPeQL.jpg|Spare Outfit. In every places she comes to, she searches out the one piece she really wants, which is an actual leg holster type sheath with a rather large knife in it - she was saving up before the world ended - but thus far she hasn't found it. Until then she's happy with what she has since they've kept her alive, minimize noise, and she doesn't have to constantly seek out more ammo unless she somehow looses a knife - which doesn't happen to often thankfully. She has a spare pair of blue jeans that she rarely wears, a pair of brown shorts, and a spare green-blue tank top as well as an extra set of fingerless gloves, these being brown and black rather then red and black. She also has a few hidden sheaths on her person. Major ones being; clipped to the top of her boot and hidden inside, a thin sheath strapped to her one wrist, one shoved into the back of her pants at the center of her back, and a small one shoved right in between her boobs and clipped to her bra (that ones really small and purely for surprise if someone living gets her). Inventory *Pack *Water Bottle *Rope *Map *Compass *Packaged Food *Knives *Pipe *Extra Outfits *Sharpening Stone Personality When Pandy first meets some, she tends to act confident yet reserved. As she gets to know them, she will gradually reveal more of her personality to those she's with, revealing her enthusiasm, a sarcastic sense of humor, and an intelligence that surprises most people. However, the whole world ending thing did harden her a bit more then she once was. Pandy is strong-willed once she sets her mind to something. She is also quick to call people out on their behavior if she feels it's necessary. Even when she's scared, Pandy can be quite brave. She can also be reckless and willing to risk her life in order to get the job done, but she's rarely willing to risk others if she can help it. Unfortunately Pandy's emotions can sometimes lead her to be foolish or irrational, though she works hard to ignore that part of herself these days. Since she's alone, she knows that whatever she does is only focused on her, thankfully. Skills *She is good at rationing. *She can shoot a gun – not a marksman or anything, more of the aim, shoot, and hope to hit type – but as she hasn't found one, or ammo, she's kind of out of luck thus far. *She can handle herself with the live people a bit better then most females, as she worked hard to become what she was before the end of the world, but when it comes to the dead people she just tries to avoid them. *She can also speak several languages, which helps when she runs into those that can't speak English. *One of her saving graces, so to speak, is her rather unorthodox love of knives. Her best friend back in Japan started learning from a young age all about swords, and Pandy, wanting to be a part of that without doing the same thing, decided she wanted to know all there was about knives... including the art of throwing them and anything else she could that would make them dangerous. When the world ended she had one thing, her "knife belt" as her parents put it that they'd had specially designed for the crazy girl before she left Japan. Now every town she stops at that has a store not over run with biters, she goes in and checks out... just in case. *Other then that she's stayed alive purely on luck and her street smarts. Background Pandy grew up a military brat, which meant she spent the majority of her childhood away from the United States. She was born in raised in Japan, leading her to have a high respect for her elders and to her love of Martial Arts, as well as being one of the driving forces behind her love of knives. When she hit eighteen, she moved from Japan to America and got a normal job and decided to go to collage for a few years, thinking she wanted to be like everyone else. It only took her a few months to realize this wasn't what she wanted to do, so she set out to start her own Martial Arts studio. Of course she knew she would have to work under someone else for the time being, so she set herself up in Tennessee and worked rather hard. About the time the end of the world hit, she was getting ready to move to the north to really start her dream. Unfortunately that was about the time she was robbed of all of her things, leaving her stranded and alone. Relationships Relations: Parents were the only ones left, and they were in Japan when it all happened so she's absolutely no idea what's going on with them. *Ryuuhei Fujiii - She met when she was young and bonded with. She is one of the few women he doesn't hit on and one of the few people she'll do anything for. He saved her from a horrible fate and she'll never feel it repaid. *Kokoro Mizuchi - Ryuuhei's foster brother and another of the boy's she considers family. He's an asshole, and she knows this, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care for him. She's not sure what he knows about what his foster brother did for her, but she trusts him to keep his mouth shut if he does know. *Darcy Martinez - One of the few women Pandy ever connected with other then her mother. This woman has the same sense of humor and love of sarcasm as Pandy herself, which led to a rather perfect friendship. Trivia *She has a deep, dark secret that only Ryuuhei and possibly Kokoro know about. Gallery Tanit_phoenix.jpg 14026478_ori.jpg 14104906_ori.jpg Tanit-Phoenix-Feet-905203.jpg 936full-tanit-phoenix.jpg tanit-phoenix.jpg tanit-phoenix-7.jpg MlHnbNy.jpg NjkWI9R.jpg Tanit Phoenix1.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen Character Development Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen